Vida de um nukenin
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: A história de vida de Uchiha Itachi. Por que ele nunca esteve sozinho, mesmo que quisesse ela nunca deixaria de estar ao seu lado, afinal foi a única pessoa que aceitou suas decisões inclusive a de matar o clã.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Pelo menos por hora. Estou esperando ganhar na loteria para comprar os direitos autorais para mim, pelo menos os do gostosos do manga xD

**Mini-Dicionário**

sandaime – terceiro hogake

-sama – tratamento respeitoso

chunnin – posto intermediário

hogake – título dado ao ninja mais forte e sábio da vila da folha

hime - princesa

otouto – irmão mais novo

kunoichi – ninja mulher

-kun – tratamento próprio para meninos

-san – tratamento respeitoso quando não se tem intimidade.

Mangekyou Sharigan – quarto nível do sharingan

aishiteru - eu te amo

nii-chan - irmãozinho

otou - pai

gomen - desculpe

kuso - droga

nukenin – ninja renegado

shinobi – o mesmo que ninja

orochi-purpurina – paródia com o Orochimaru

sannin – ninja lendário

genjutsu – arte ilusória

katon - fogo

Kumogakure no Sato – vila oculta da Nuvem

iwa – vila oculta da pedra

mondanai – sem problemas

hai - sim

iie – não

arigatou - obrigado

nee-chan – irmã mais velha

onegai shimazu – por favor

godaime – quinta hokage

omake - extra

shishou - mestra

jounin – posto permamente

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Ele estava sentado no sofá do escritório do sandaime*. Esperava a ordem para entrar e falar com ele.

- Itachi, eu preciso que você realize uma missão.

- Diga, Sarutobi-sama* – ele manteve sua pose séria, sem demonstrar suas emoções.

- Eu não te pediria isso se não fosse extremamente necessário.

O chuunin* continuou em silêncio a espera de informações. Tinha uma pequena noção do que o hogake* iria pedir, todavia precisava ouvir da boca do mesmo.

- Eu preciso que você extermine o clã Uchiha.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Diante do que você me contou não me resta alternativa – ele baixou a cabeça, pesaroso – É a única saída que encontro para evitar uma guerra civil.

- Missão aceita.

O moreno retirou-se do escritório, sentindo o olhar do velho em cima de si. O mesmo sabia que não restava alternativa para salvar Konoha. Ele precisava arrumar coragem para fazer o lhe foi ordenado, mesmo que isso significasse assassinar toda sua família.

Logo após o ocorrido entrou sua pupila. Notou o olhar dela, sabia que algo estava acontecendo.

- O que foi, Hime*?

- Nada – ela forçou um sorriso, porém isso não funcionava com ele. A conhecia como a palma de sua mão.

- Eu te conheço muito bem para saber que algo te atormenta.

- Vai realmente matar toda a sua família? Vai matar seu otouto*?

- Ichigo – ele segurou seu queixo – Eu não te contei, mas meu pai e o alto escalão do clã pretender organizar um golpe contra Konoha e tomar o poder. Sabe o que isso significa?

- Uma guerra – respondeu pesarosa – Não só civil, mas uma guerra entre as nações shinobis.

- Eu vou ter que tomar uma decisão muito difícil. Ou apoio meu pai e vejo todos os horrores da guerra mais uma vez ou assassino todo o clã e salvo muitas vidas.

Ela o abraçou carinhosamente, passando todo o seu carinho a ele. Sabia o quanto o chunnin precisava de apoio aquele momento. E ela sempre estaria ao seu lado para que precisasse. Agora era ele quem precisava de sua ajuda.

- Dependendo de minha decisão você continuará ao meu lado?

- Seja qual for sua decisão eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado, mesmo que você escolha assassinar o clã.

- Mesmo assim?

- Sempre – ela beijou sua bochecha – Não importa o que escolha eu sempre estarei ao seu lado.

Itachi a segurou pela cintura e uniu seus lábios. Ela simplesmente não existia. Importava-se com ela mais do que ousava admitir. A kunoichi* entreabriu seus lábios e deixou que o moreno aprofundasse o contato. Sentir a língua dele brincando com a sua mexia com todos os seus sentidos. Precisava desesperadamente dele.

As mãos do Uchiha desceram contornando a linha lateral de seu corpo e pararam muito próximas de seu bumbum. Separaram-se em busca de ar e o moreno começou a mordiscar o pescoço da morena enquanto suas mãos finalmente alcançaram a parte proibida.

Ela deixou um gemido escapar de seus lábios ao sentir que ele a acariciava. Logo as mãos passaram as coxas e o moreno a erguer do chão imprensando-a contra a parede.

- Aqui não é lugar, Ita-kun* – ela suspirava contendo os gemidos.

- Meu otou-san* nos mataria se nos visemos juntos e você mora com o Hatake.

Ele brincava com o elástico do short que a garota usava.

- Itachi – mais suspiros escapavam de seus lábios.

Mesmo que não fosse o certo, mesmo que ela seja sua irmã, o moreno não conseguia se separar dela, muito menos deixar de beijá-la e usufruir daquele corpo. Ela era sua nee-chan, sua pupila, sua kunoichi, enfim ela era sua mulher. Infelizmente um ruído o impediu de concretizar o que pretendia fazer com ela.

- É melhor nos separarmos – disse a morena com a respiração ofegante.

- Da próxima você não escapa – relutante ele a colocou no chão

- E quem disse que eu quero? – ela mordeu de leve o lábio inferior dele antes de depositar um beijo em seus lábios – Nos vemos amanhã.

Ele seguiu com o olhar. Algo lhe dizia que ela não estava segura. Num demorou nem cinco minutos e ele escutou um grito vindo da direção em que ela havia partido. Correu até a origem e encontrou-a no chão, sem roupas com Shisui por cima.

- Solte-a – a sharingan estava ativado.

- Por que acha que vou fazer isso? – ele sorriu debochado enquanto tentava violá-la.

O moreno não pensou, simplesmente partiu para cima do amigo com uma kunai empunhada em sua mão. A mesma acertou a carótide, matando instantaneamente.

- NÃO – gritou Ichigo.

A morena sabia que Itachi tinha acertado um ponto vital.

- Ele está morto – disse sem um pingo de remorso – Eu acertei em um ponto vital.

- Como pode dizer isso sem se arrepender? – ela o encarou. Seus olhos estavam diferentes do que se lembrava. Se antes eram três "somas" agora estavam no formato de uma shuriken – Você está diferente, seus olhos estão diferentes.

- Ichigo, eu não queria que fosse assim – ele segurou seu queixo levemente demonstrando que o Itachi que ela conhecia ainda estava lá, mesmo que fosse uma luz no fim do túnel – Eu realmente o matei e não me arrependo – seus olhos estavam fixos no dela – Ou eu o matava ou ele te violava. Eu jamais deixaria alguém tocar em um fio do seu cabelo que fosse.

- Mesmo assim – ela segurava as lágrimas, como uma Uchiha deveria se portar – Você está diferente.

- Esse é o preço que se paga por ter o Mangekyou Sharingan*.

- Mangekyou?

- O quarto nível do sharingan. O mesmo poder que você despertou quando salvou a filha dos Haruno.

- Isso é demais para mim – ela suspirou pesadamente.

- Fique quieta aqui. Eu já volto.

Ela escorou-se em uma árvore e deixou-se cair no chão. Ele sumiu de suas vistas por instantes, mas logo voltou.

- Onde você foi?

- Cuidar do corpo de Shisui – ele abaixou-se até ficar na altura dela – Agora vamos.

- Como assim vamos?

- Você vai dormir comigo no clã Uchiha – ele tirou sua blusa e entregou a ela.

- E o seu pai? – ela colocou a blusa do moreno já que a sua foi rasgado por Shisui.

- Reunião do clã – ele pegou no colo – Reunião que eu deveria estar, aliás.

- Você não se importa? – podia não admitir, mas adorava sentir o calor do corpo do chuunin.

- Nem um pouco – deu um leve sorriso – Sinceramente já perdi minhas esperanças naquele clã. O único que pode ter uma salvação é Sasuke.

- Itachi – a morena sussurrou baixinho – Aishiteru*.

Ele sorriu vendo-a adormecida em seus braços. Não queria ter que responder, mesmo que sentisse o mesmo por ela. Entrou sorrateiramente nos domínios dos Uchiha e conseguiu chegar até seu quarto sem interrupções. Sua mãe iria dar um show se visse que se o mesmo trouxe uma garota para dormir com ele, ainda mais ela sendo a Ichigo.

Depositou a garota em sua cama e a mesma se remexeu em seguida deixando suas coxas a mostra. Seus hormônios afloravam ao ver a pele exposta aos seus olhos. Contendo seus instintos ele deitou-se ao lado da chuunin e a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Você ainda vai me enlouquecer.

Depositou um beijo em seus lábios e adormeceu em seguida. Na manhã seguinte acordou com o chamado de seu otouto.

- Nii-chan*...

Ferrou. Foi o que o Uchiha pensou, ainda mais quando viu o irmãozinho entrar em seu quarto. Suspirou aliviado quando percebeu que a morena já tinha ido embora, entretanto seu cheiro ainda estava no ar. Levou seu otouto até a varanda e começaram a conversar até que um ruído de vozes os trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Qual o problema pessoal? – sentia que teria problemas, tudo por causa de uma reunião besta cujo objetivo era dominar Konoha.

Acertou na mosca. Eles vieram para interrogá-lo e descobriram sobre Shisui mais cedo do que ele pretendia. E o pior, desconfiavam do moreno. Não que o chunnin já não tivesse cogitado essa possibilidade, todavia eles chegaram à questão rápido demais.

- Duvido que um homem como ele simplesmente deixaria um bilhete para trás e se mataria – observou o primeiro.

- Não é sábio julgar as pessoas... Baseado em opiniões pré-estabelecidas e aparências – falou o prodígio. O mesmo estava sério. Aquela conversa estava tomando um rumo que ele não estava gostando. Não estava mais conseguindo suportar aquela conversa. O prodígio dos Uchihas chegou ao seu limite, não conseguiria manter mais a calma.

- Por que vocês não são mais diretos? – observou o que fez com os três se virassem em sua direção com o sharingan ativo – Então vocês estão suspeitando de mim? – ele também ativou o sharingan que também estava no nível pelo menos por hora.

- Sim, seu moleque – disse o primeiro sem esconder sua hostilidade.

- Ouça bem, Itachi. Caso traia o clã... Não pense que vai ficar impune.

Foi o estopim. Sasuke olhou assustado para a cena. Itachi os derrubou facilmente em menos de dois minutos e eram três contra um.

- Como eu acabei de dizer... Não julge as pessoas... Baseado em opiniões pré-estabelecidas e aparências. Vocês pensaram... Que eu seria paciente – sua expressão demonstrava o quanto estava frustrado com o clã. Se todos fossem vermes como os três ele assassinaria o clã sem pensar duas vezes – O "clã... o clã" Todos vocês calcularam de forma errada a sua capacidade e a minha também. Como resultado disso, vocês estão caídos ai.

- O Shisui recebeu ordens para observar você – tornou o segundo e o moreno finalmente compreendeu porque suspeitavam dele – Seis meses após sua entrada na ANBU, suas ações e jeito de falar ficaram mais estranhos que nunca. O que está passando pela sua cabeça?

- Vocês se prendem a coisas como "organização", seu "clã", seu "nome"... Esse tipo de coisa limita a nós e a nossa capacidade... Devemos nos afastar disso – aconselhou. Estava cansado de carregar o fardo que o nome Uchiha representava – É tolice temer... o desconhecido – seus olhos brilharam perigosamente, contudo ninguém percebeu.

- Pare com isso, Itachi! – berrou seu pai – Pare já com isso. Qual é o problema? – o chuunin não reconhecia mais o homem a sua frente.

- Não tem nada de estranho – baixou o olhar, pois sabia que falara demais – Só estou fazendo meu trabalho.

- Então por que não foi à reunião de ontem? – indagou seu otou*-san.

- Para alcançar o ápice...

- Alcançar o que? – indagou o velho.

Esse interrogatório estava tirando-o do sério. Sacou uma kunai e arremessou-a no emblema do Uchiha.

- O ápice do meu potencial – sorriu levemente, já havia tomado sua decisão – Eu perdi todas as minhas esperanças nesse clã patético. Vocês esquecem das coisas mais importantes... Porque se prendem a coisas pequenas como um clã. Uma mudança de verdade não pode acontecer se ela for controlada por leis e limitações, previsões e imaginação – encerrou deixando claro seu ponto de vista, mas nenhum dos presentes compreendeu o verdadeiro significado de suas palavras.

- Quanta arrogância – disse o líder a contragosto.

A discussão prosseguiu nesse ritmo, porém ele ainda não poderia revelar suas verdadeiras intenções, por isso se humilhou perante eles. Ainda não queria macular a imagem que seu otouto possuía, embora ela fosse ruir em breve.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

- Tudo bem, Itachi? – perguntou à morena.

Ele suspirou antes de responder. Nada escapava dos seus olhos. Ela tinha uma percepção muito aguçada para uma mera chuunin.

- Não exatamente. Eles estão desconfiando de mim.

- Eu disse que não daria certo – ela baixou a cabeça – Achou que eles iriam engolir aquela carta de suicídio?

- Embora quisesse eu já sabia que não – ele segurou levemente o queixo da kunoichi e fez a mesma olhar nos seus olhos – Eu já me decidi. Eu vou matar o clã. Só queria saber se você ainda está comigo.

- Eu sempre estarei com você. Já te disse isso.

- Se quiser ficar aqui eu não vou me importar – disse da boca para fora, entretanto o que mais queria era que ela o seguisse, mesmo que se tornasse uma nukenin.

- Para que se meu coração não estará aqui?

- Quando chegar à hora eu te aviso. Agora vamos treinar – ele levantou-se e esperou que a morena o seguisse.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Pequenas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Ele acabava de deixar tudo para trás, inclusive seu querido irmão, o único parente que ele chegou a amar, o único que o tratava com verdadeiro carinho. Ele não sabia o que iria fazer de agora em diante, estava sem rumo.

Um vulto se materializou as suas costas e secou as poucas lágrimas.

- Achou realmente que eu iria te abandonar? – era ela.

- Então você realmente veio.

- É melhor se preparar. Danzou está vindo.

Não se passaram nem cinco minutos para o conselheiro aparecer.

- Cumpriu a ordem, Itachi?

- Não exatamente.

- Como assim? – estava furioso.

- Todo o clã está morto, menos Sasuke.

- A ordem era...

O moreno se aproximou do velho com o sharingan ativo. Como estava furioso acabou ativando o Mangekyou.

- Eu sei muito bem qual era a ordem e realmente não cumpri.

- Você vai...

- Se encostar um dedo no Sasuke eu destruo Konoha e acabo de vez com seus planos.

- Você não tem coragem...

- Além de coragem ainda tenho meios para isso. Afinal eu sou um líder da ANBU. Eu sei de todos os segredos dessa vila. Ouse machucá-lo para ver o que acontece – deixou a ameaça, sabia que Danzou não ousaria desafiá-lo – Venha Ichigo.

A morena o seguiu sem contestar. Estava deixando tudo para trás. Uma vida próspera para segui-lo, contudo sentia que isso era a coisa certa a se fazer. Somente deixaria para trás sua provável ascensão na ANBU, ficando ela seria infeliz para sempre. Isso era tudo que não desejava. Sua felicidade estava onde ele estivesse. Sua vida dependia totalmente da dele e a morena não fazia nenhuma objeção a isso.

Caminhavam lentamente lado a lado, embora suas mãos quase se tocassem. O silêncio que parecia constrangedor era acolhedor para ambos.

- Para onde vamos agora? – a morena deixou escapar a pergunta que estava atormentando-a desde que saíram da vila.

- A vila oculta da Grama fica a dois quilômetros daqui. Siga pela floresta e me encontre lá – puxou-a para seus braços abraçando-a cuidadosamente. Não sabia quando a veria novamente e queria aproveitar cada momento.

Aproximou seus lábios gentilmente dos dela. A chuunin não perdeu tempo e logo os entreabriu para que o moreno pudesse aprofundar o contato.

- Nos encontramos daqui a pouco – separou-se dela e pode reparar nos seus lábios inchados e avermelhados devido à força com que se beijaram – Você está proibida de se machucar.

Tomou um rumo diferente do dela. Saiu caminhando pela estrada sem olhar para trás, contudo ainda sentia o olhar da morena cravado em suas costas.

Ele caminhou rapidamente em direção a vila. Queria se afastar de Konoha o mais rápido possível, só não contou que no caminho havia um pequeno povoado e que sua ex-noiva estaria lá.

- Hanako...

- Itachi... – seus orbes achocolatados brilharam de felicidade – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Uma longa missão – suspirou – Infelizmente eu não tenho tempo, Hana – beijou sua bochecha.

- Você nunca tem tempo para mim – cruzou os braços, irritada.

- Você sabia disso quando aceitou ser minha noiva.

- Por hora só quero um beijo.

Mesmo contra a vontade, o moreno uniu seus lábios em um beijo caloroso, todavia logo se separaram ao sentir um chakra desconhecido. Itachi conhecia aquele chakra bem demais e tinha noção que isso significava problemas. Separou-se da kunoichi e continuou sua caminhada.

- Outra hora nos vemos, Hana.

Seguiu o chakra de perto até chegar a cabana.

- Sentiu minha falta, Hime? – tentou se aproximar dela, todavia a morena impediu utilizando shurikens.

- Não seja cínico – ela estava realmente irritada.

- Você me ama – mordia a bochecha dela intercalando com a língua.

- Acha que vou te perdoar assim tão fácil – Itachi tentou beijá-la, contudo a kunoichi se desviou.

- Deixa de ser implicante.

- Se sou implicantes você é um canalha.

Por instinto, o Uchiha colocou a mão em sua garganta pressionando-a, o que a deixou sem ar. Ao ver que a morena tinha dificuldade em respirar ele retirou rapidamente a mão, entretanto sem parecer culpado. Ela recuperou o ar aos poucos e levantou-se da cama com os olhos marejados.

- Aonde você vai?

- Não interessa. Qualquer lugar é melhor do que dormir com você.

Ele desapareceu de seu campo de visão e no segundo seguinte reapareceu a sua frente, segurando de leve seu pulso.

- Fique – não era uma ordem. Seu tom estava mais brando.

- Não – ela estava firme em sua resolução.

- Gomen* – cada letra estava custando a sair.

- Não quero um simples pedido de desculpas, sabendo que não foi de coração.

Itachi jogou toda a calma e delicadeza às favas (tá primeiro livro de HP, eu achei a expressão tão bonitinha xD) e jogou com força contra a parede da cabana e usou novamente o jutsu para se unir a ela.

- Se prefere assim.

Ele prendeu as mãos delas acima de sua cabaça com uma das suas e a outra estava em sua nuca, puxando-a para um beijo. Nem que quisesse ela conseguiria fugir do beijo. O moreno explorava cada canto da sua boca sem dar oportunidade da kunoichi quebrar o momento.

- Eu senti a sua falta – aquela simples frase era significativa, ainda mais por expressar o quanto ele ainda se importava com alguém.

Ele foi aproximando lentamente de seu pescoço e soltou as mãos da kunoichi que foram parar automaticamente na nuca dele.

- Apesar de tudo... Aishiteru – ele sorriu e a garota passou a corresponder com vontade aos beijos.

O moreno apertou os seios dela com vontade. O desejo correndo forte em suas veias. Há tempos desejava fazê-la sua, coisa que não tinha conseguido até então. Pensava que finalmente realizaria seu desejo. Mero engano. Uma explosão ao longe fez com que se separassem.

- Kuso* – praguejava o moreno amaldiçoando que ousava estragar o momento.

- Vamos ver o que é.

Sem esperar uma resposta ela foi a direção aos ruídos do que parecia uma grande batalha. Sem escolha, o nukenin* a seguiu.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Chegando ao local encontraram uma vila totalmente destruída. Separaram-se a fim de encontrar sobrevivente.

- Finalmente o achei – um vulto se aproximava do moreno, revelando ser Uchiha Madara, o nukenin que o ajudou a destruir o clã.

- O que quer? – não esperava ter que encontrá-lo tão cedo.

- Saber se finalmente vai aceitar minha proposta.

- Ainda não...

- Ele aceita desde que eu possa ir junto – disse uma voz feminina aproximando e se postando ao lado do Uchiha. Ela era loira e possuía orbes achocolatados.

O mais velho avaliou-a profundamente, como se considerava a possibilidade.

- Se essa é sua condição, eu aceito.

Os dois o seguiram sem contestar. Caminharam por dias até chegar o País do Rio. Já estavam próximos a base, quando foram substituídos por Pain.

- Sei que deve estar confuso, mas não mencione isso a ninguém. Pain é o suposto líder e quero que continue assim – deu um leve sorriso e começou a sumir, mas antes – Eu começarei a treiná-los amanhã, assim que amanhecer. Quero os dois nesse mesmo local – o Uchiha mais velho sumiu depois disso.

- Vamos – disse o loiro irritado, levando-os finalmente ao esconderijo.

Dentro do mesmo alguns shinobis* os aguardava. Eram eles: Konan, Orochimaru, Zetsu, Kukuzu, Kisame e Sasori.

- Bem-vindos ao seu novo lar – o líder os encarou – Aproveite a estadia por que o único jeito de sair daqui é morto.

O líder saiu, sendo acompanhado de perto por Konan.

- Então o prodígio Uchiha resolveu sair do berço – zombou Orochimaru, aproximando sua língua nada pequena do moreno.

- Se fosse você eu não zombava dele, Orochi-purpurina* – a loira deixou um sorriso zombateiro escapar.

Os outros quatros seguraram o riso. Aparentemente ninguém tinha enfrentado o sannin*. O mesmo iria atacá-la quanto Itachi se intrometeu na luta. Usando o Sunshin no Jutsu o chunnin reapareceu atrás do shinobi.

- Se eu fosse você não a atacaria – ele pressionou a kunai um pouco acima do ponto onde acertaria a jugular.

- Agora dá para entender porque o Pain te queria – comentou Kisame.

- E quem é você?

- Hoshigaki Kisame.

- Akasuma no Sasori.

- Zetsu.

- Kakuzu.

- E você? – o ruivo apontou para a loira.

- Takahashi Chiharu – sorriu.

Depois de um pouco de conversa, muito pouca diga-se de passagem, todos foram se deitar e o moreno finalmente teve a chance de perguntar da onde ela tirou aquela história.

- Ela era um nukenin de Ame. Achei mais seguro assumir a identidade dela do que a minha. Facilitaria para Madara descobrir toda a minha vida.

- Como sempre, você me surpreende – ele a puxou pela cintura e uniu seus lábios.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Os dois acordaram cedo pela manhã e caminharam ao local indicado pelo Uchiha na noite anterior.

- Lembre-se: todo cuidado é pouco – alertou o Uchiha, antes que o outro chegasse.

Não tardou para que o fundador chegasse.

- Ainda bem que vieram.

- "Como se tivéssemos escolha" – pensou a loira.

- Quero primeiro testar seus genjutsus*.

- Por quê?

- Ora, Itachi, porque acha que te recrutei?

Eles passaram à manhã treinando. Os dois shinobis eram excelentes, contudo o Uchiha mais velho ficou intrigado. Com quem a kunoichi tinha treinado para ser tão boa? O peito do chunnin inflou de orgulho, afinal ele era o responsável pelo nível que a loira tinha chegado.

Os dias que se seguiram foram de intenso treinamento. Nenhum deles conseguiu quebrar a defesa perfeita de Itachi e a loira conseguiu dominar com facilidade os jutsus de água que Kisame ensinou.

- Ela é uma jóia perfeita – comentou o lado branco de Zetsu – Nem tão perfeita assim – zombou o lado preto ao ver o Uchiha a desarmar com o katon*.

Depois de muito treinamento, eles estavam prontos para fazer missões e Orochimaru estava bravo. O moreno representava um perigo para seus planos. Não tinha alternativa a não ser abandonar aquela organização. Nunca quis ficar muito tempo nela mesmo. Aproveitou a madrugada para fugir, levando consigo o anel. Agora também era procurado pela akatsuki.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

- Eu quero aquele anel de volta, AGORA – ordenou Pain.

Todos os shinobis se dispersaram a procura do sannin. Nos arredores de Kumogakure no Sato*, uma surpresa esperava Itachi.

- Hanako...

A kunoichi se virou e o moreno esperava sinceramente que Ichigo não os encontrasse.

- Achei que não iria mais me ver – disse a kunoichi séria – No nosso último encontro você não pareceu ligar muito para mim.

- Apesar de gostar muito da sua companhia eu também me importo com ela.

- O que ela tem que eu não tenho? – esbravejou a garota – Eu sou sua noiva ou deixei de ser quando você matou o clã?

- Então você finalmente está a par dos acontecimentos.

- Não respondeu minha pergunta – continuava brava.

- Infelizmente eu não tenho tempo, outra hora te digo – roubou um beijo da garota e continuou sua jornada, afinal ainda tinha um sannin para encontrar.

Gostava das duas e não queria abrir mão de nenhuma. Eles se encontraram uma semana depois, de mãos vazias, deixando o líder extremamente irritado.

- Voltaremos com a busca mais tarde – baforejava – Itachi, Ichigo, Sasori e Kisame, quero que vocês recrutem um novo membro. Ele tem habilidades explosivas e está na fronteira de Iwa* com Ame. Dispersar.

Os quatro seguiram em uma longa caminhada. Impondo um ritmo forte eles logo chegaram ao local.

- Temos um convite para você – começou a loira sorridente – Gostaria de entrar para a Akatsuki?

- Akatsuki? Que porcaria é essa? Cai fora, estou tentando entender arte aqui!

- Por que eu tenho que ficar junto com esse garoto? Ele tem coragem, mas vai acabar morrendo – comentou Sasori dentro de sua marionete Hiruko

- Ordens do líder, suas habilidades nos serão úteis... – procurou instintivamente a kunoichi com o olhar.

- Vocês sabem sobre mim? Quem são vocês?

- Você tem cooperado com insurgente nos países vizinhos, agindo como um terrorista e causando explosões danosas. Que propósitos você espera alcançar agora que deixou sua vila? – ponderou Kisame.

- Propósito? Não tenho nenhum. As pessoas me contratam para explodir coisas, e eu cumpro seus pedidos. Com minhas esculturas, hum!

- Esculturas? – estranhou Sasori.

- Contemplem!!! Esse é o resultado de combinar um trabalho de linhas altamente detalhados e deformações em duas dimensões! Isso é a verdadeira arte, hum! Mas isso é apenas o começo! Apesar dela começar como modelo, minha arte vive! Minha arte respira, hum! Minha arte explode! E nesse breve momento, ela cumpre a visão de grandiosidade que me inspirou a moldá-la! Esse momento explosivo é o único momento que eu a considero como verdadeira arte! Por que a arte é um estouro – terminou sua explicação com um olhar maravilhado.

- Cara, ele é irritante! – explodiu Sasori.

- Já terminou?! – Kisame não agüentava mais tanto falatório.

- Posso terminar com ele? – Chiharu tinha o mesmo olhar psicótico que o loiro.

- Já basta... – ele fechou com os olhos com medo que sua kunoichi perdesse a cabeça – Eu vou lutar com ele – abriu os olhos, já com o sharingan a mostra.

- Você quer lutar? – o loiro estava louco para demonstrar suas habilidades.

- Se eu vencer, você se junta a Akatsuki – era o método mais fácil de convencê-lo.

Só precisou que Deidara olhasse em seus olhos para cair no genjutsu. Fora fácil demais ganhar do loiro.

- Eu ganhei. Agora você vem com a gente.

O moreno virou as costas e logo a garota postou-se ao seu lado. Sem alternativas, todos seguiram de volta para a base.

- Vejo que conseguiram – sorriu o líder ao ver mais um shinobi acompanhando o grupo.

- Como se eu tivesse alternativa – emburrou o loiro.

- Você veio do mesmo jeito – observou Konan.

- Você fará dupla com Sasori e Chiharu continuara com Itachi e Kisame. Podem ir agora.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

- Sasori no danna – chamou o loiro saltitante. Fazia um tempo que estava na organização e Kakuzu até já tinha conseguido matar mais um parceiro.

- Diga.

- Por que você não gosta da minha arte?

- Porque eu não vejo graça numa simples explosão – disse irritado.

- É uma grandiosa explosão – disse maravilhado, fazendo bonequinhos com as bocas em sua mão, contudo Sasori nem percebia.

- Por que não vai procurar algum trouxa que tenha o mesmo conceito de "arte" que você em vez de me importunar? – saiu irritado, deixando o loiro a beira das lágrimas, porém antes disso ele ainda disse – Você só se importa com sua arte e não com as pessoas.

- Vocês brigaram de novo? – a loira adentrou nos aposentos ao ver o shinobi sair irritado.

- Ele que acha que o que eu faço não é arte.

- Então por que não tenta mostrar a ele de um modo mais prático?

- Definitivamente não – emburrou o loiro.

- É tão difícil admitir que a opinião dele importa para você?

- Você não sabe de nada – Deidara fechou ainda mais a expressão.

- Por que vocês não tentam simplesmente se acertar? – a loira sugeriu a Deidara.

- Você não entende. Por que eu iria querer me acertar com ele?

- Por que você o ama – disse a kunoichi como se fosse óbvio. Já fazia um tempo que percebeu que o loiro nutria esse sentimento por seu parceiro.

- Por que você não cuida de seus problemas – o loiro saiu irritado.

Era difícil fazer os dois cabeças duras se entenderem. Itachi entrou logo em seguida com uma expressão divertida em seu rosto.

- Onde você estava? – a aparente calma não o enganava. Sabia que ela estava se roendo de ciúmes.

- Não te interessa – disse com seu típico sorriso de canto.

Ela jogou as shurikens em direção a ele, contudo o moreno se desviou com facilidade e reapareceu as suas costas jogando-a com força contra a parede. Eles se entreolharam, ela com ódio e ele entediado, e ficaram nessa posição por vários minutos. Todos os integrantes apareceram na sala e ficaram observando a cena intrigados.

- Chega vocês dois! – ordenou Pain irritado.

- Eu ainda ganharei de você na genjutsu – aproximou-se da loira e roubou um selinho antes de sumir pela porta

- Maldito – esbravejou a ninja.

- Modos Chiharu – repreendeu o líder – Aprenda a cuidar melhor de seus problemas.

Pelo menos, agora, todos compreendia a estranha cena que presenciaram.

- Eu só tenho um problema e ele atende pelo nome de Uchiha Itachi.

Ela seguiu o exemplo de seu parceiro e sumiu pela porta.

- Divertiu-se, Hime? – o nukenin sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido.

A kunai passou raspando por sua bochecha fazendo o sangue escorrer. Em seguida, a kunoichi voltou a sua forma original, trancou a porta e lambeu o sangue que escorria pelo belo rosto do moreno.

- Sádica.

- Cafajeste.

Seus lábios se uniram em desespero.

- Prefiro você assim – logo a capa que ela usava deslizou por seus braços e foram parar no chão.

Ichigo sorriu antes de mordiscar a orelha do parceiro e fazer a capa do mesmo cair no chão.

- E eu prefiro você sem roupa – sorriu maliciosamente ao tirar sua blusa e arranhar os músculos com suas unhas.

Ele deu um leve suspiro, praticamente imperceptível, porém a Uchiha notou. Já estava acostumada ao perceber os menores gestos do prodígio. Itachi mordeu seu pescoço enquanto segurava com força suas coxas a erguendo do chão.

- Quem você prefere: eu ou elas? – perguntou baixinho em seu ouvido, a voz carregada de sarcasmo, enquanto seus dedos bagunçavam os cabelos do moreno.

- Você – traçou uma trilha de beijos por seu ombro descoberto – Suas reações são as melhores, suas carícias são as melhores e o melhor de tudo, você é a única que consegue lutar de igual para igual comigo.

As mãos subiram pela lateral do corpo da garota até alcançar seus seios. Ela arfou perante o toque e arranhou toda e extensão das costas. Ela não queria romantismo, queria sentir o calor da paixão correndo em suas veias e o moreno a fazia sentir isso. Pressionava o corpo dela contra a parede, obtendo o apoio que precisava para se desfazer de sua blusa. Seu membro se enrijeceu ao observar o perfeito corpo que ela possuía. Já tinha estado com outras garotas, mas nenhuma delas exercia o fascínio que sua companheira. Ela era como uma droga, um vício que o nukenin não conseguia largar.

- Mal começamos e você já está excitado? – a kunoichi zombou sabendo que isso o irritaria.

Ele tirou a peça que cobria seus seios e conseguiu pegar uma kunai (como não me perguntem x.x).

- Ichigo – ele fez um corte na vertical em sua bochecha, no formato de um I, e chupou o sangue que escorreu do ferimento – Itachi – fez um corte com o mesmo formato na outra repetindo o movimento.

- E depois a sádica sou eu – ela riu jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Eu gosto do gosto do seu sangue – ele ainda trabalhava no ferimento.

- Itachi-kun – os orbes avermelhados se encontraram – Me faz sua.

Ela pediu suplicante. O moreno sorriu levemente antes de desencostá-la da parede sustentando pelo bumbum.

- Você é deliciosamente provocante – sussurrou antes de jogá-la contra a cama.

Ele distribuiu carícias por seu corpo até chegar à última peça que restava e arrancá-la do corpo da jovem, fazendo-a suspirar de prazer. Seus dedos trabalhavam incessantemente sobre o centro de prazer da morena, fazendo Ichigo gemer sem se conter. Não demorou muito para que a língua substituísse os dedos.

- Ita... – ela não agüentaria muito se ele continuasse nesse ritmo.

- Cansada, Hime? – provocou.

- Eu quero você, agora – a respiração descompassada deixou evidente o quanto as carícias tiraram seu autocontrole ao mesmo tempo em que ela acariciava o membro do parceiro, ainda por cima da calça.

Concordou com a cabeça. Ele também não agüentaria muito mais. Livrou-se das peças incomodas que ainda estavam em sua pele e a penetrou sem aviso. Um gemido mais alto que os anteriores escapou da garganta da morena. Ele continuou com movimentos rápidos e fortes sem dar tempo da kunoichi se recuperar, como se ela quisesse. Era assim que gostava que fosse sua relação com o moreno: intensa.

Itachi aumentava ainda mais o ritmo enquanto suas fortes mãos trabalhavam incessantemente sobre o corpo da garota ao mesmo tempo em que as delas trabalhavam sobre o dele. Ela deixou escapar vários gemidos que só serviram par atiçar ainda mais o nukenin. Uma estocada mais forte que as anteriores fez a kunoichi alcançar seu limite e alguns segundos depois um liquido quente jorrando para dentro de si.

As respirações ofegantes foram se normalizando aos poucos e o Uchiha deitou a cabeça no ombro a morena aspirando o exótico aroma que o viciara.

- Ita-kun – quando o moreno se virou para encará-la sentiu um aconchegante calor em sua bochecha antes de perceber que ela fechou o corte que a mesma causara – Gomen, eu estava com raiva.

- Mondanai* – ostentava seu o típico sorriso de canto – Se soubesse fazê-lo, também curava os seus – ele se referia aos dois I's que traçara nas bochechas da garota.

Ichigo sorriu, levantou da cama e caminhou até o espelho. Durante todo o trajeto, o moreno lançava olhares de pura malícia. A morena concentrou o chakra nas mãos e em segundos fechou ambos os cortes. Depois foi se deitar ao lado dele na cama. O nukenin acariciou seus cabelos até fazê-la dormir.

- Você não sabe como preenche minha existência manchada de sangue – beijou de leve fazendo a garota se remexer na cama – É difícil admitir, mas... Aishiteru.

Aconchegou na cama ficando ainda mais próximo a ela. Suspirando desejou mais noites como essa mesmo sabendo das conseqüências que isso poderia acarretar. Passou uma das mãos ao redor da cintura da pequena e adormeceu.

O moreno acordou com o exótico aroma que a kunoichi exalava. Ela ainda estava nua em seus braços.

- Só não me diga que tudo foi um sonho – a voz dela o tirou de seus desvaneios.

- Se você dorme nua então foi – disse com o típico sorriso de canto.

A morena olhou para baixo e ruborizou. Realmente não havia sido sonho. Itachi levantou seu queixo e a beijou ferozmente. Só queria senti-la novamente como na noite passada. Estava quase em cima da garota quando uma batida a porta os fez se separarem.

- Reunião – era Zetsu – Agora virei pombo-correio – disse com a mesma forma irritada, aparentemente seu lado negro.

- Kuso – praguejava o chunnin – Não se pode mais ter uma noite de prazer!

- Você já teve, além de ser dia.

- Você entendeu – disse emburrado.

- Vamos logo, antes que Pain se irrite e venha pessoalmente.

A kunoichi se levantou da cama, vestiu as peças de roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto e modificou novamente sua aparência. O nukenin, mesmo contrariado, seguiu seu exemplo.

Chegando ao local, uma surpresa os esperava. Adormecida a um canto encontrava-se uma kunoichi que Itachi conhecia bem. Era Hanako. Os olhos de Ichigo se estreitaram. Não gostou nem um pouco da presença da outra na sede.

O moreno percebeu a mudança de atitude de sua parceira, todavia ele foi o único.

- Depois de alguns incidentes achei que deveríamos ter uma ninja médica.

- Bonitinha ela – comentou Kisame ao analisar a recém-chegada.

- Não acho – disse Konan contrariada.

- Ela não tem que ser bonita, tem que ser eficiente – frisou Pain – Konan, vamos – deu um raro sorriso a ela – E vocês comportem-se.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

- Pensei que confiasse na sua noiva – debochou Hanako.

- Somente cumprindo ordens – o chunnin encostou-se na parede.

- Você não era pau-mandado – a kunoichi sorriu e o shinobi revirou os olhos.

- O que você quer?

- Um tempo para relembrar os velhos tempos – baixou a cabeça, levemente envergonhada – Faz tempo que nos beijamos.

- É isso que você quer, um beijo? – aproximou-se da garota.

- Hai*.

Gostava imensamente dela. Chegou muito próximo e a beijou. Realmente ela sentira falta, era fácil perceber, contudo não retribuiu com a antiga intensidade. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas ela não o atraía mais. Sentiu o chakra tarde demais.

- Ichigo... – a kunoichi já tinha desaparecido.

- Achei que...

- Uma história longa demais – suspirou o ninja, arrependido.

- De onde você a conhece?

- Konoha.

- Eu não acredito! – seus orbes achocolatados se arregalaram de surpresa – Ela é a Ookami, não é? A mesma kunoichi que fugiu com você.

- Hai – estava se afastando a passos rápidos – Eu devo muito a ela, mais do que você imagina.

Saiu sem olhar para trás, deixando a ex-noiva à beira de lágrimas. A loira sumiu sem deixar rastros e nem mesmo o chunnin conseguiu encontrá-la.

- Não vai mesmo sair daí? – Deidara apareceu no esconderijo que Ichigo havia arrumado.

- Eu quero ficar sozinha – as lágrimas desciam por seu rosto.

O incendiário aproximou da garota e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Quer contar o que aconteceu?

- Iie* – ela deitou a cabeça no ombro do loiro e o mesmo a abraçou – Eu não quero falar – as lágrimas ainda desciam – Como me achou?

- Eu costumo treinar aqui.

Ele acariciava os cabelos da chunnin até que a mesma se acalmasse.

- Melhor?

- Arigatou* – ela deu um leve sorriso – Ainda quer saber o que aconteceu?

- Se quiser me falar – ele deu os ombros.

- Eu não deveria ter sentimentos mais tenho – Deidara esperou impaciente que ela continuasse – Eu peguei o Uchiha aos beijos com aquela enfermeira.

-E?

- Eu o amo mais do que seria saudável para minha própria sanidade mental.

- Eu não vejo nada demais nisso.

- Veria se fosse com o Sasori – contradisse irritada.

- E por um acaso você tem um caso com ele, foi pra cama dele?

- Hai – baixou a cabeça.

O shinobi puxou-a para seu colo e a fez dormir. Assim que adormeceu, pegou-a no colo e caminhou em direção ao esconderijo.

- Explodindo mais alguns bonecos? – debochou Sasori.

- Onde é o seu quarto, Itachi-san?

- Por que quer saber?

- Por que eu não posso colocá-la em meu quarto.

Os dois se viraram e encontraram a kunoichi nos braços do incendiário.

- Eu cuido dela a partir daqui – não deu nem dois passos quando o loiro o interrompeu.

- Iie, eu cuido dela.

- Ela é minha...

- Acho que deixou de ser sua quando se envolveu com a Hanako – interromepu irritado.

- Segunda porta à direita, depois das escadas – informou o ruivo.

- Você não tinha o direito! – Itachi se voltou contra ele, o sharingan ativo.

- Se vocês dois realmente brigaram ela não vai querer te ver tão cedo. Deixe-o cuidar dela.

O loiro voltou em seguida.

- Ela está dormindo, só vai acordar amanhã.

O Uchiha saiu mal-humorado e deixou os dois parceiros a sós.

- É... é... gomen – disse a contragosto.

- Por? – Deidara não facilitaria sua vida.

- Eu estava errado você não pensa só na sua arte explosiva.

- Pelo menos você reconheceu – ele deu as costas para o parceiro, todavia foi impedido de sair pela cauda do Hiruko.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele saiu de dentro de sua marionete. O loiro ficou surpreso, só havia visto o ruivo uma vez fora dela. Sasori logo o alcançou devido ao fato de Deidara não ter se mexido.

- Surpreso? – agora eles estavam frente a frente.

- Hai. Agora pode dar licença.

O ruivo deu um breve sorriso antes de tomar os lábios do incendiário para si. O loiro não esperava por isso, entretanto ele logo passou a corresponder.

- Por que fez isso? – foi a primeira coisa que Deidara perguntou ao se separarem.

- E depois fica bravo quando dizem que loiros são burros.

- O quê? – estava ficando irritado.

- Eu gosto de você, não gosto é da sua arte.

- Eu ainda vou fazer você gostar de coisas momentâneas.

- Veremos – sorriu e puxou o loiro para mais um beijo.

O dia amanheceu nublado.

- Onde estou? – a kunoichi sentou-se na cama.

- No nosso quarto – o moreno passou a noite toda ao seu lado – O que você viu ontem...

- Iie – ela colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios – Eu não quero saber.

- Mas...

- Itachi-kun, eu não quero atrapalhar seu noivado. Prometo não interferir, só não posso sair daqui.

- Você entendeu tudo errado.

- Você sempre terá o apoio da sua nee-chan*.

- Eu não quero só o seu apoio – o sharingan estava visível demonstrando sua irritação.

- Mas é só isso que você vai ter – virou o rosto não querendo encará-lo.

- Eu quero falar com a Shiharu – Pain adentrou no quarto.

Contrariado, o Uchiha se retirou.

- O que deseja, Pain-sama? – a indiferença e a frieza voltaram a seus olhos.

- Eu já fui complazente demais. Você tem uma semana para conseguir um anel e tornar-se um membro de verdade. Se não conseguir você morre.

- O que ele queria? – o chunnin entrou assim que o outro saiu.

- Me dar uma missão – ela estava desesperada.

- Posso te ajudar? – ele sentiu que algo não estava bem.

- Iie – uma luz se ascendeu – Na realidade pode. Eu preciso dos itens místicos.

- É arriscado e perigoso. Eu não vou te dar.

- Onegai shimazu*.

Seus olhos o cativaram. Mesmo sabendo que não deveria ele os entregou.

- Não o use!

Estava com o coração apertado quando ela o deixou.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

- Comporte-se – ordenou o líder a Deidara.

Eles acabaram de enfrentar o esquadrão de Konoha e infelizmente haviam perdido Sasori.

- Voltei – a loira entrou ao esconderijo.

- Seu tempo acabou – Pain retorquiu.

- Acho que não – rebateu a kunoichi – Vai ter que me aturar por muito tempo – mostrou a mão onde estava o anel em seu dedo mínimo. Anel que antes pertencia a Orochimaru.

- Então você conseguiu – o líder deu um leve sorriso.

- Não só isso – ela tossiu tapando a boca com um das mãos – Você queria isso não é? – jogou aos pés de Pain o corpo de um shinobi de cabelos verdes.

- Por que iria querer isso? – estava começando a ficar irritado.

- Divirta-se com Shichibi.

A morena saiu deixando todos impressionados com sua habilidade. Itachi a seguiu antes que alguém se opusesse.

- Arigatou – ela encostou dois dedos em sua testa lhe devolvendo os itens místicos.

- Você não está bem!

A Uchiha sorriu e começou a caminhar em direção ao banheiro lentamente. Entrou no mesmo, fechou a porta, tirou suas roupas sujas entrando no chuveiro em seguida. Ela deixou-se cair no chão, tossindo. O sangue escorria por sua boca.

- Eu falei para você não usá-lo.

O moreno conseguiu entrar. Retirou seu sobretudo e ajoelhou ao lado dela vendo o sangue empastado pelo chão. Ajudou a se levantar e passou o sobretudo sobre seus ombros. Pegou-a no colo e a levou para a enfermaria.

Estava preocupado. Não sabia até que ponto ela teria usado a técnica. Assim que chegou à enfermaria, depositou-a cuidadosamente sobre a cama e esperou que Hanako se aproximasse.

- Por que acha que vou cuidar dela? – disse mal-humorada.

- E quem disse... – ela começou a tossir e o sangue a sair.

Puxou Hanako para um canto.

- Eu sei que não gosta dela, mas salve-a por mim.

- Por que eu faria isso? – ela estava magoada.

- Eu a a... – ele interrompeu a frase – Eu não posso perdê-la. Ela é importante demais para mim.

Doía vê-lo falar assim. Estava quase dizendo que não ajudaria quando a máquina que ligou a kunoichi começou a bipar.

- Kuso...

Ambos correram até ela. Hana começou a trabalhar e Itachi somente observava a cena, estático.

- Eu consegui estabilizar seus batimentos e sua pressão, mas eu não sei por quanto tempo.

As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Estava perdendo-a e tinha plena consciência disso. Tinha medo que ela fosse longe demais para permanecer ao seu lado.

- Hime – tocou de leve o rosto da kunoichi adormecida – Eu preciso de você – as lágrimas continuaram a escorrer lentamente. Era raro os momentos em que ele se permitia chorar.

- Ela foi envenenada, além de estar com danos internos e eu não vou conseguir salvá-la sozinho – ele continuava a acariciar o rosto – Traga Haruno Sakura e você vai ter sua Hime de volta.

- Por que decidiu me ajudar?

- É simples Itachi. Você a ama e sofreria com sua perda.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Não demorou muito para que o Uchiha trouxesse a Haruno adormecida.

- O que vocês querem? – perguntou a rosada assim que acordou.

- Salve-a para mim – pediu o moreno.

- Por que...

- Sakura – Hanako chamou sua atenção – é só salvá-la e você sai daqui. Ela tem veneno demais em sua circulação sangüínea.

- Eu te tiro daqui em segurança depois.

A kunoichi somente concordou com a cabeça. Se era isso que tinha que fazer para sair dali ela faria. Ficou surpresa com o estado da jovem. Já era um milagre ela estar viva com tanto veneno em seu corpo. Mesmo com a ajuda de Hanako, a pupila do godaime* teve dificuldade em curá-la.

- Ela não deve mais fazer isso – a Haruno estava cansada – Quase que eu não consigo salvá-la.

- Arigatou, Haruno – a voz de Itachi chamou sua atenção – Agora vamos.

Ele aproximou-se rapidamente das duas e as fez desmaiarem.

- É para sua própria segurança.

Ele retirou as duas kunoichi do local e as deixou próximo da fronteira de Konoha. Voltou rapidamente para o esconderijo. Queira ver e poder cuidar de sua kunoichi o mais rápido possível. Assim que chegou a enfermaria ela já tinha acordado.

- O que...

Ichigo não terminou a frase devido ao fato de ter sido abraçada por Itachi.

- Aishiteru – tomou os seus lábios antes que a kunoichi pudesse entender.

- Mas...

- Eu escolhi você, eu quero você, eu amo você.

- E a Hanako?

- Ela foi a escolhida pelo clã, não por mim – ele pegou no colo e caminhou com ela em direção ao quarto de ambos – Eu nunca mais vou deixar você correr perigo.

- Me beija e me faz sua.

O chunnin rapidamente atendeu seu pedido. Não conseguia ficar muito tempo longe da kunoichi. Ela era sua parceira, sua kunoichi, sua nee-chan e principalmente sua mulher. Nunca mais deixaria ninguém a machucar.

**Omake***

Sakura foi a primeira a acordar. Entendeu rapidamente o que estava acontecendo. O moreno não queria mesmo que descobrissem a entrada do esconderijo. Esperou pacientemente até que Hanako acordasse e as duas caminharam em direção a Konoha.

- Shishou* – a rosada entrou no escritório, acompanhada da outra.

Assim que adentraram no escritório perceberam a presença de um esquadrão ANBU e de Hatake.

- Ainda bem que você voltou – a loira suspirou aliviada – Onde você estava?

- Fui seqüestrada por Uchiha Itachi.

- O quê? – a godaime levantou-se irritada.

- Acalme-se Tsunade-sama – Sakura sorria – Ele só queria que eu curasse sua parceira. Depois ele me liberou e ainda trouxe a Hanako comigo.

- Você está bem? – Kakashi se aproximou da kunoichi.

- Não sei – ela livrou-se de todos os curiosos e saiu correndo do escritório.

- O que aconteceu? – o jounnin* estava intrigado.

- Dê um tempo para ela – aconselhou a Senju – Ela era a escolhida para ser a noiva de Uchiha Itachi.

O queixo dele caiu. Não sabia disso. Esperou alguns dias para que ela se acostumasse a estar de volta para depois voltar a interrogá-la.

- Tudo bem? – o mascarado havia escolhido a hora em que ela colhia as ervas para o hospital.

- Melhorando – sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que colhia as plantas – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Saber como você está.

- Interessado em mim?

- E se eu disser que sim? – ele encostou-se na árvore próximo ao local em que estava trabalhando.

- Eu estarei livre amanhã à noite.

- Posso te pegar no hospital?

- Sim – ela voltou a sorrir.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? Por que o Uchiha te soltou?

- Porque ele ama a Ookami.

- Ookami Ichigo? – estranhou o jounnin – Aquela minha aluna que gostava de mim?

- Parece que ela arrumou um novo amor.

- Melhor para ela – Hatake desencostou-se da árvore e caminhou até a kunoichi – Te pego amanhã – depositou um selinho em seus lábios.

**Máfia Akatsuki**

**Deidara** – Finalmente ela...

**Kakuzu** – Acabou uma fic nossa \o/

**Deidara** – Eu ia falar simplesmente uma fic.

**Sasori** – Pensei que ia falar da sua maldita arte explosiva ¬¬

**Hidan** – Vocês já vão começar com essa discussão? Eu quero rezar.

**Pain** – Isso tá parecendo uma fic do Itachi do que uma da Akatsuki ¬¬

**Kammy** – Fique contente que você aparece.

**Konan** – Por que você não poder ser boazinha e fazer uma fic só nossa?

**Kammy** – Por que eu não sou boazinha.

**Tobi** – Tobi ficou triste. Tobi não apareceu T-T

**Kisame** – E olhe que ela é uma sharingan fã.

**Zetsu **– Não lembre...

**Itachi** – Hai, ela é minha fã õ/

**Zetsu** – Para não aumentar o ego do Itachi x.x

**Deidara** – Eu ganhei uma participação especial xD

**Kammy **– E um beijo do Sasori no Danna xD

**Sasori** – Não lembra T-T

**Pain** – Cansei disso. Agora fora *irritado*

**Konan** – Calma amor *fazendo massagem*

**Kammy** – Deixem...

**Tobi** – Posso terminar? Posso terminar?

**Kakuzu** – Deixem review e façam a autora feliz

**Tobi** – Acabou com meu barato T-T

**Kammy** – Isso ai õ/ Beijos e review. Aliás, a fic é um presente de Natal atrasado pra Any, eu ama o Itachi assim como eu xD

**Deidara** – Hai Hai e Art is a bang!


End file.
